Ry☆
Ry☆ (りょう) is an odorite known for singing, his rigid dance style and cheerful aura. He has a talent for break dancing, though it's not commonly shown in his videos. He often collaborates with Melochin with the latter’s original dual choreographies. He was a part of Nyantaro Project until its disbandment in late December of 2012 Announcement on Nyantaro's Nico Community Page. He is currently active as a part of Guilty†Hearts along with Miume and Melochin and AiZe. He at times also covers songs as an utaite, often of songs he danced to. Collaboration Units #Ex-Member of Nyantaro Project #Member of Guilty†Hearts #Leader of AiZe List of Dances feat. Nyantaro Project (2011.06.26) (Original Choreography) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate Sped Up ver. feat. Nyantaro Project (2011.09.05) #"Junjou Fighter" feat. Melochin (2011.11.24) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Nyantaro, Keitan, ANDY, and Ki-hei (2012.01.27) # "Happy Syntheziser" (2012.02.20) # "Chase the light!" feat. Nyantaro, Keitan, ANDY, and Ki-hei (2012.03.08) # "Merry Go Round" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.06.15) # "Merry Go Round" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.06.28) # "Shake it!" (2012.10.16) # "Nanda Kanda" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.10.21) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.11.26) (Original Choreography) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.12.04) (Original Choreography) # "Dramatic Yume Monogatari" feat. Ry☆, Pokota and KUPO (2012.12.11) # "Dancing☆Samurai" (2012.12.17) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2013.02.10) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.02.13) (Original Choreography) # "Dream Creator" feat. Melochin (2013.05.02) # "Love Hunter" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.15) (Original Choreography) # "Mr Music" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.28) (Original Choreography) # "be foolish" feat. Pokota, Kettaro and Melochin (2013.07.17) # "magician’s operation" feat. Junya and Takasu (2012.08.02) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" feat. Matsuzaka-kun (2013.09.10) # "Yobanashi Deceive" with Garigari Ojisan (2013.10.07) # "Gigantic O.T.N." feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.10.15) (Original Choreography) # "cLick cRack" feat. ARSMAGNA (2013.10.25) # "Coin Locker Baby" feat. Garigari Ojisan (2013.11.08) # "Love Treasure" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.11.13) (Original Choreography) # "Mighty Bomb Jack" feat. Melochin and Miume (2013.12.09) # "Donut Hole" feat. Garigari Ojisan (2014.02.14) #"What Does The Fox Say?" feat. Ririri, Miume, Melochin, YUKI★, VIPtenchou, Mucchi, Kettaro, ANDY, and koma'n (2014.03.07) #"Higurashi Moratorium" feat. NaGi (2014.03.07) #"Tengaku" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.04.18) #"Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.05.22) (Original Choreography) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. ARSMAGNA and Guilty†Hearts (2014.06.19) # "Right Now" feat. AiZe (2014.07.24) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" feat. AiZe (2014.07.28) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi (Whisper ver.)" feat. AiZe (2014.07.30) # "Dan ・ Dan ・ Zubi ・ Zuba" feat. AiZe (2014.08.05) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" feat. AiZe (2014.08.18) (Original choreography) # "Summer Love Fireworks" (2014.08.29) # "ELECT" feat. AiZe (2014.12.07) (Original choreography) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. AiZe (2014.12.08) (Original choreography) # "Koshitantan" feat. AiZe (2014.12.09) (Original choreography) # "Demon KYOKAN" feat. AiZe (2015.01.16) (Original choreography) # "＋♂" feat. AiZe (2015.04.11) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat. AiZe (2015.04.16) (Original choreography) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. AiZe (2015.05.08) (Original choreography) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2015.06.26) # "Yoshiwara Lament" feat. AiZe (2015.07.02) (Original choreography) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Ry☆, Aikawa Kozue, Akari, Atsushi, Ashibuto Penta, Kyoufu, K'suke, Sacchaso, SHIRAHAN, Pinopi, Manako, Bouto and Yakko (2015.07.14) # "Wan-chan Boku no Megami-sama!!!" feat. AiZe, ARSMAGNA and Pokota (2015.08.21) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" feat. Ry☆ and backup dancers (2015.08.22) # "Wan-chan Boku no Megami-sama!!!" feat. AiZe (2015.08.23) # "Kakumei-sei: Ousama Densenbyou" feat. AiZe (2015.08.23) (Original choreography) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" feat. AiZe (2015.09.17) (Original choreography) # "Love Ninja" feat. AiZe (2015.11.19) (Original choreography) # "Star Wars Theme" feat. AiZe (2015.11.26) (Original choreography) # "Star Wars Galactic Empire Theme" feat. AiZe (2015.11.26) (Original choreography) # "Iroha Uta" feat. AiZe (2015.12.03) (Original choreography) # "Ii Aru Fanclub" feat. AiZe (2016.01.11) (Original choreography) # "Electric Angel" feat. Hiro (2016.01.23) (Original choreography) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" feat. AiZe (2016.02.04) (Original choreography) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. AiZe (2016.03.19) (Original choreography) # "Hibikase" feat. Garigari Ojisan (2016.05.25) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery File:aize profile.jpg|AiZe member profile Ryo-kun.jpg|Ryo with blonde hair Nyantaro project.jpg|Ryo in Nyantaro Project Nyantarochokaigi2.jpg|Ryo in Nyantaro Project at Cho Party 2 Nyantaroprojectpose.jpg|Ryo in Nyantaro Project with TEAM BLACK STARZ Nyantaroproject.jpg|Ryo in Nyantaro Project Ryo Shokupanmen on bed.jpg|Ryo on the bed with Syokupan Men Ryo melochin ship.jpg|Melochin lays on Ryo Ryo.jpg|photo of Ryo Twitterec3db31.jpg|Ryo's shorter hair Twittera4b9b97.jpg|Ryo with blonde hair o074807501416229112239.jpg|Ryo as seen in his blog 1374079_696637560364958_485242006_n.jpg|girlish Ryo KivmuXyH.jpeg|Ryo as seen in his twitter 10431998_332733586935176_1919821158_n.jpg|cosplay Naruto 10848151_1437283216513545_1781815613_n.jpg|Ryo as seen in his instagram 10693532_842586129106924_198277573_n.jpg|practicing with AiZe 1377089 696726370356077 1584458439 n.jpg|Ryo and Melochin in their initial period of working together B9PoVF2CUAIdZin.jpg|With AiZe B4F J9DCQAA89rg.jpg|With AiZe 2xp6Ejqw.jpeg|With AiZe Guiltyhearts1.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Guiltyhearts 2013 livetour calass.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Guiltyhearts.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast Ari ki mica tei in guilty hearts.png B_fyN_bUIAAKTbK.jpg|Ryo as seen in nico costume Ryo CKggeBIVEAAFaj7.jpg|Ryo's body Trivia * He is 165 cm (about 5' 5') tall Short Aize Profile on Ryo's Twitter * His real name is Ryo Tsuji https://twitter.com/ryo_chiiiin/status/802528327693012992?s=09 External Links * Twitter * Blog * Chinese blog * Instagram * Vine References Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite